lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Martin Leona
Martin Leona is the son of John, and Nadine Leona making him a member of House Leona through his father, and a member of House Strong through his mother. Martin has two siblings in the form of Sonja, and Frenley Leona of which Sonja is married to Brandan Horland of which has meant the foundation of the alliance between House Horland and House Strong, while his brother Frenley was a kind young man but he was executed during the Invasion of Harrenhall after he refused to denounce House Strong. Martin Leona would marry Brenda Nodin of whom the two hated eachother at first but after she got sick he took care of her and they would fall in love. With Brenda Nodin he has three children in the form of Jordin, Louis, Margerat, and Tanja Leona of whom his son Jordin is the heir to House Leona if anything should happen to him, his son Louis was a skilled fighter but was killed during the Invasion of Harrenhall, his daughter Margerat was captures early in the fighting and now sits in a jail cell alongside her husband and two sons within the House Seaworth area of Harrenhall, and his final child Tanja would die early in life and was the reason for the two not having anymore children. Martin Leona was born the heir to House Leona and he sided early in his life with his father's opinion that they should stay completely behind House Strong, and make no effort as some of the other houses were to seperate themselves from House Strong. Martin would marry Brenda Nodin of whom was a noblewomen from Kul Tiras and this was made in order to strengthen ties between the island nation and Harrenhall. His early marriage with Brenda wasn't very happy as she was used to the luxeries of Kul Tiras and had married Martin Leona of whom enjoyed living a more rustic lifestlye. Brenda would become sick quite dangerously a few months into their marriage, and during her sickness he saw her in a different light, and he made sure the entire time that she had everything she needed. Eventually his love for her would win her over, and the two would grow close to eachother. History Early History Martin Leona was born the heir to House Leona and he sided early in his life with his father's opinion that they should stay completely behind House Strong, and make no effort as some of the other houses were to seperate themselves from House Strong. Martin would marry Brenda Nodin of whom was a noblewomen from Kul Tiras and this was made in order to strengthen ties between the island nation and Harrenhall. His early marriage with Brenda wasn't very happy as she was used to the luxeries of Kul Tiras and had married Martin Leona of whom enjoyed living a more rustic lifestlye. Brenda would become sick quite dangerously a few months into their marriage, and during her sickness he saw her in a different light, and he made sure the entire time that she had everything she needed. Eventually his love for her would win her over, and the two would grow close to eachother. Family Members Relationships Category:House Leona Category:House Strong Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:People of Harrenhall